SwanQueen Mini Fic: Disneyworld
by AnotherDeadBlonde
Summary: Regina tries to talk Emma into taking her to DisneyWorld for their honeymoon. *UPDATED 10/21*
1. Chapter 1

Emma grabbed a tank top from her closet and threw it into the blue suitcase on the bed. "Forget it Regina, I'm not taking you to Disney World."

The brunette folded a pair of black slacks, setting them gently in her bag. "Why not?" Regina protested. "Henry told me it seems wonderful."

"Because all you'll do is say how everything is wrong. Also if we see a Snow White or Maleficent, you'll get pissed off." The blonde quipped. "Why do you think me and Henry only watch Disney movies when you aren't home?"

Regina laughed and laid a shirt in her black suitcase. "My son is cheating on me with my newlywed wife." She said sarcastically.

Emma rolled her eyes and walked back into the closet; she grabbed a few pairs of shorts and tossed them into her bag, before repeating the action with some shirts.

"What if I keep my mouth shut the entire day?" Regina said quickly.

"No!" Emma said. She ran to her wife. She wrapped her arms around her waist tightly and kissed her cheek; making the brunette scream with laughter.

"I'll make you a deal. I'll take you to Disney if we can get those Mickey ears that look like bridal veils." The blonde said while stroking her wife's hair.

"Those are tacky!" The brunette whined. She wrapped her arms around Emma's neck tightly.

"So is Disney. You've heard my terms." The Sheriff said while walking to the closet.

Regina smacked her ass hard. Emma screamed and began laughing while walking out of the bedroom.

"_Troublemaker." _Regina whispered while turning back to her suitcase.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm so proud of you!" Emma said happily. Regina rolled her eyes and slipped the room key into the door. When the green light lit, the brunette opened the door. The blonde followed her, laughing under her breath. "You saw three Snow Whites and Prince Charmings and you didn't get mad at any of them!" Emma said while setting the gift bags on the bed. "Will you shut up?" Regina smiled and shook her head. Her wife scrunched her face and looked at the ceiling. "Nope, never letting it go! Although, I got a bit worried when we met Maleficent." Regina took off her coat, laying it on the chair. "It did confirm one thing; Maleficent _was_ a bottle blonde back home. 'Maybe she's born with it' my ass!" The brunette quipped while strutting into the bathroom. Emma laughed hysterically while laying on the futon. "Was there anyone who was the same way here that they were back home?" The Sheriff asked while leaning back on her hands. Regina came back into the room, brushing her short brunette hair. "Well, Ursula was vain. Hades was always a hot-head. Mother Gothel needed a mental hospital. The only different with the people here was that Captain Hook wasn't in leather or wearing eye-liner." The Mayor walked back into the bathroom smirking. "Did you get freaked out when we saw the Evil Queen?" The blonde yelled, making Regina pop her head back into the room. "No! Why would I be? I'm more beautiful." The Queen said with a shrug. "That's very true. You're the fairest in all the land." A moment later, a hairbrush flew from the bathroom and hit Emma in the stomach.

* * *

A/N You asked and I gave! If I get enough reviews on this chapter, there may be a third ... ;) Enjoy and thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Regina sat on a bench in the middle of Main Street USA. As she waited for Emma, she watched the dozens beyond dozens of people trail up the road. Her gaze fixed on Cinderella's castle; an unconscious smile crept across her face thinking of the somewhat happy memories she had of the Enchanted Forest. "Regina." The brunette turned to see Emma coming towards her, a plastic "Disney" bag in her hand. "I got you something!" she said happily. The Sheriff knelt in front of her wife before she could reply. "Emma." she began to protest, shaking her head. "Regina." she started, taking the brunette's hand and giggling. "I know this trip hasn't been easy; "seeing" old friends, having pictures of your mother in law every where, the castle." The blonde said, waving her hand in the direction of the blue palace. "So I thought ... that if everything around you was like the Enchanted Forest, you'd need to be just like you were." Emma opened the bag and pulled out a gold crown, making the former Queen gasp. "It's just like mine! How did you ever find it?!" she exclaimed in disbelief. The blonde smiled and lifted the regal crown, setting upon Regina's head. "I can't believe this." Regina whispered in a laugh. "The Queen of the Enchanted Forest ... and the Queen of my heart." Emma stood up. She held her wife's hand as she too rose, smoothing out her shirt as she did. "May I escort her majesty to Fantasyland? We have FastPass tickets to Space Mountain." The blonde said in the most regal voice she could muster. She held out her elbow, making Regina lock her arm with hers. "I love you." The brunette said sweetly. "I love you too." Emma leaned forward and kissed Regina hard, before the two began walking down the street.

* * *

A/N Sorry it's late! The next chapter will be very funny! Let's just say ... Regina has fun at the Fantasmic! show.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm not going on that." Regina protested, crossing her arms as Emma laughed.

"Baby it's not that bad! It's short!" The blonde said softly; wearing a white tank top and her famous black skinny jeans, the newlywed followed her wife through the crowd.

Regina ducked into a shop and began to look around as ignoring Emma's urges.

"Gina sweetie it's a kid's ride." she said in a hushed tone.

"It's a death trap!" The Mayor replied sharply. Emma covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her laughter, yet it wasn't working. "Regina ... come on."

The brunette shook her head as she searched through some toys to find a gift for Henry.

Emma inhaled slowly; putting on her best puppy dog face, she leaned her chin onto the brunette's shoulder. "Pwease. For _widdle_ Emma." Emma whispered in a child-like manner - which to Regina was her only manner.

"Fine! Fine! But you owe me for this." Regina exclaimed under her breath, storming out of the shop into the crowd.

The Sheriff laughed triumphantly and followed her - "That's my girl."

The couple walked towards the ride, Regina with her arms crossed as Emma had her arm slung over the Mayor's shoulder.

After a short wait, what seemed like years to the brunette, they board the boat, Regina cringing as some water got onto her black pencil skirt.

"It'll come out babe." Emma comforted, hiding how much she enjoyed messing with Regina.

The boat began to creep forward as it began into the tunnel.

"I hate you." Regina whispered into her wife's ear; the tune of the ride blasting through out the room as they drifted further into the ride ...

_"It's a world of laughter, a world or tears_

_its a world of hopes, its a world of fear_

_theres so much that we share_

_that its time we're aware_

_its a small world after all ..."_


	5. Chapter 5

"I hate you."

"I know."

"Please don't make me do this."

"Begging doesn't work on me."

Emma and Regina, hesitantly, walked through Epcot, taking in all the sights and sounds of the different countries. "It's the Princess breakfast in **Norway**. I want to see it." Emma protested, taking her wife's hand. "I hate you." the brunette repeated. The blonde rolled her eyes as the couple made their way across Germany. "Can we please just go on Test Track like normal people?!" Regina said leaning her head back in a whine. "Regina, you're the Evil Queen, I'm going to see the Disney version of my mom and dad at breakfast, and my best friend is a wolf. Since when the hell are we normal?" The Sheriff whispered silently. "We've done everything you want to do. You've tortured me enough." Emma wrapped an arm around her wife's waist and nuzzled her nose below her ear. "You said that if we went to Disney, we could do whatever **I** want."

Regina shook her head quickly. "I'm not Rumpel, I can break deals!" The Mayor mumbled. She crossed her arm like a small child having a temper tantrum, her ears filled with the beautiful Chinese music as they walked through China. "I promise after this, we'll go on what ever rides you want!"

"We'll go on Test Track?"

"Yes Regina."

"Soarin' too?"

"Yes Regina."

"And the viking boat ride that goes backwards?"

"Of course your majesty."

"... Okay."

Emma laughed and pressed her lips to Regina's. The Queen laughed sweetly and hugged her happy wife. "Thank you for marrying me." The blonde whispered in a giggle. "Thank you for asking me." Regina replied, kissing her newlywed wife once again. The couple hand each others hands as they finally made it to Norway. They walked into the dining room of the banquet hall; yet a moment later Emma was in a sprint across the floor, her arms outstretched to get a hug from Mary Poppins.

"I married the female Peter Pan. Oh my god." Regina shook her head and slung her back over her shoulder, walking slowly to her wife - who seemed more like their son at the moment.


End file.
